Magic(魔法)
Magic(魔法)- Is a forgotten ability dating all the way back to before the Old-Kingdom '''which occasionally resurfaces in certain bloodlines. Magic works by either using your own personal reserve of magic or using the reserve of magic in the atmosphere. However, since there is no longer as much magic lingering about as was during the '''Old-Kingdom era, it is rare-- if not impossible-- to be able to use magic from the atmosphere in modern times. Types of Magic: * Dark Magic(陰魔法)- Rare, has an advantage over Reason-Magic. Known for having the highest damage output but with the lowest accuracy. ** Infinite Darkness(無限暗)- Hallucinatory magic that shuts down the opponents sight of all but their own body, forcing them to stand in the dark. This technique does not restrict any of the other senses and requires eye contact in order to activate. ** Mir(ミィル)- Strikes opponent with concentrated darkness. Rather strong, especially against Reason-Magic, but not that accurate. *** Fenrir(フェンリル)- Devastatingly powerful Dark-Magic that can attack enemies from far away but has a mere 60% chance of landing. *** Resire(リザイア)- Forcefully rips health from the opponent and absorbs it into the caster. Has 70% accuracy. *** Worm(ウォーム)- Summons the souls of deceased insects to swarm an opponent. Much stronger than Mir as well as more accurate, but much slower and more exhausting to perform. ** Offsetting Sound(相殺の音)- Hallucinatory magic that targets an opponent through their sense of hearing. Those affected have their movement restrained and experience vivid visions of their own death. ** Polybius(ポリビウス)- A single nearby enemy can temporarily become rendered discombobulated and experience hallucinations if they are at 20% or lower health. None of their memories in this state carry over when it wears off and they receive a permanent Sight debuff of 10% ** Slime(スライム)- Long distance Dark-Magic, heavily inaccurate and not terribly powerful. *** II(イル)- Sacrifices 50% accuracy for 50% more speed all the while retaining high damage. *** Ruin(ルイン)- Sacrifices 50% accuracy for 50% critical rate. Deadly should it connect. ** Temporary Paralysis(金縛り)- As the name suggest, this Dark-Magic targets the enemy and restricts their movements by making them experience hallucinations of being chained up. This magic requires eye contact in order to activate. * Light Magic(光魔法)- Rare, has an advantage over Dark-Magic. Known for having the highest accuracy but the weakest damage output. ** Earth(土)- '''Generally Defensive-Magic, not that powerful. *** '''Rock Throw(いわとうにゅう)- Weak magic used to hurl fist sized stones at an enemy. *** Earth Flow River(土流大河)- The user chances the surface beneath an enemy into a running dense mud that sweeps them off their feet and pulls them downstream. *** Hell's Swamp(黄泉沼)- The user changes the surface beneath an enemy and turns it into dense mud which sinks them into it. Depending on the users skill, the swamp can be small-- somewhat enough for one person-- or gigantic enough to ensnare buildings and have them disappear. *** Mud Wall(土塀)- The ground in front of the caster is lifted to form a wall that can block many attacks. *** Mud Dome(マッドドーム)- The ground in every direction of the caster is lifted to form a dome that can block most attacks. *** Mud Raft- Exactly as it sounds. Surface area is ground into mud and then melded together to form a raft. *** Steel Wall(スチールウォール)- As long as the user has both feet on the ground, they are immune against 51% of all damage. Much weaker variation of Andy's Blood of The Great Wall abilities. ** Lightning(ライトニング)- Basic Light-Magic. *** Light(灯り)- Basic, weak Light-Magic. Does no actual damage and is more commonly used for temporarily brightening a room or blinding an enemy. *** Carving Light(エルライト)- Intermediate Light-Magic. Has a base hit rate of 90% but is fairly weak. *** Shine(シャイン)- Advanced Light-Magic. It is extremely difficult to learn and has it's accuracy is slightly reduced, but it is fairly strong. *** Illuminate(照らす)- Most powerful known Light-Magic with further reduced accuracy, very few know how to wield it. Despite being the most powerful, it's only really going to do major damage against Dark-Magic. ** Water(水)- Combat and noncombat, typically used for healing. *** Heal(治す)- Capable of healing minor injuries such as scratches or light burns. *** Mend(繕う)- Capable of healing slightly-minor injuries such as cuts, burns, and scrapes. *** Moisten(湿す)- An unstable and weak water ball is created and flung. The more magic used in it's creation, the stronger it becomes. *** Drench(ずぶぬれにする)- Using magic, water is created inside the casters body and fired out from their mouths like bullets. Surprisingly easy to learn for it's power, but is not the most reliable and has been known to accidentally kill it's casters in the past. *** Ice(氷)- Intermediate Water-Magic used for combat. Simple shards of ice are created and shot at the enemy. Can also be used to create shields. *** Freezing Punch(れいとうパンチ)- Activated. Using Ice-Magic, the user throws a normal punch charged with frost capable of leaving an enemy with hypothermia. *** Blizzard(ブリザー)- Advanced, most powerful known Ice-Magic. A bit inaccurate but has a long usage range * Reason Magic(理魔法)- Uncommon, has an advantage over Light-Magic. ** Fire(火)- Basic, has an advantage over Wind-Magic *** Clear Sky(にほんばれ)- Non damaging attack. Any clouds, rain or normal, rapidly dissipate allowing the sun to shine through. When in effect all Fire-Magic does 20% more damage. *** Fire(ファイアー)- A powerful ball of fire is created and shot at the opponent. *** Flame Punch(ほのおのパンチ)- Activated. Using Fire-Magic, the user throws a normal punch charged with fire that is capable of leaving an enemy with severe burns. Can also be used to cauterize wounds. *** Flame Emission(かえんほうしゃ)- Activated. By gathering Fire-Magic within his stomach and compressing it, the user can breath a powerful blast of fire in a single direction. *** Carving fire(エルファイアー)- A vortex of fire is created around the opponent before it closes down on them. *** Giga Fire(ギガファイアー)- A rapid series of explosions is cast where the opponent is standing. *** Bolganone(ボルガノン)- The ground beneath an opponent is forcefully torn open and magma from beneath the earth erupts. ** Thunder(雷)- Basic, has an advantage over Fire-Magic. *** Thunder(サンダー)- A powerful ball of electricity is created and shot at the opponent. Has a critical rate of 5% unlike Fire and Wind. *** Carving Thunder(エルサンダー)- Storm clouds quickly gather and rain down lightning on an enemy. Has 70% accuracy but a 10% critical rate. *** Giga Thunder(ギガサンダー)- An advanced Carving thunder with a higher Damage and Critical rate but lower Hit rate. *** Thoron(トローン)- More powerful, faster, Giga thunder summoned from the users hands rather than the skys clouds. *** Thor's Hammer(トールハンマー)- Most powerful Thunder-Magic in existence with 90% accuracy, 30% critical rate, and a 20% increase to the users speed. ** Wind(風)- Basic, has an advantage over Thunder-Magic. *** Wind(ウインド)- Creates and fires fast but weak blades of wind. *** Carving Wind(エルウインド)- More powerful blades of high-speed wind, while also having more blades. *** Giga Wind(ギガウインド)- Surrounds the enemy with high speed wind and slashes at them from all directions. Critical rate of 10% *** Typhoon(颱)- More advanced, more powerful, Giga Wind capable of slicing entire limbs off. *** Excalibur(エクスカリバー)- Creates one single, powerful, blade of wind which can cut through nearly anything and has a critical rate of 20% Trivia: * Magic advantages apply to the magic itself when attacking but not the castors. * A castor can passively strengthen their magic by carrying around special books known as tomes around with them.